


Непокоренный

by SchoenerunddickerKerl



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, erik loves his asshole
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoenerunddickerKerl/pseuds/SchoenerunddickerKerl
Summary: Впервые этот ужасный диалог произошел ночью — Эрик находился в кровати Чарльза, а если точнее, немного и в нем самом.— Послушай, я тут подумал, — сказал Чарльз, вероломно прервав интимный момент, — почему ты все время сверху?





	Непокоренный

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящено всем тем, кто оправдывает свои кинки глубинным высшим смыслом.

Впервые этот ужасный диалог произошел ночью — Эрик находился в кровати Чарльза, а если точнее, немного и в нем самом.

— Послушай, я тут подумал, — сказал Чарльз, вероломно прервав интимный момент, — почему ты все время сверху?

— Что? — от испуга у Эрика сошло на нет все возбуждение и напряженно сжался анус.

— Я говорю, почему бы нам не поменяться? Я, знаешь ли, в Оксфорде играл за обе команды. 

— Исключено. Я этого никому не позволяю. Я же не девочка какая-нибудь.

Чарльз, покрасневший и растрепанный, поднялся на локтях и пихнул Эрика рукой в грудь.

— А я что, Эрик, по-твоему, девочка? Ты серьезно?

— Нет! Я... я не это имел в виду. Ты не девочка, совсем нет.

— Тогда что?

— Тебе не понять.

Чарльз вылез из постели и, хотя это была его спальня и у него все еще наполовину стояло, принялся одеваться. Он натянул брюки и свитер на голое тело, взял подушку и одеяло и посмотрел на Эрика так, что у того закололо в сердце.

— Ты, если хочешь, оставайся здесь, но я сегодня предпочту спать в другом месте.

Чарльз удалился, а Эрик еще долго думал, почему Чарльз просто не может смириться с натуральным ходом событий и зачем ему нужно было закатывать истерику в самом начале весьма многообещающего секса.

*** 

— Нет, нет и нет! — зловещим громким шепотом сказал за завтраком Эрик Чарльзу — так, что его наверняка услышали Рейвен и все дети. — Почему ты просто не можешь об этом забыть?!

Чарльз, помешивая ложечкой чай, приподнял одну бровь.

— Почему я должен об этом забывать? Я верил в то, что у нас с тобой равные отношения.

— Они равные! — Эрик почти кричал. — Равные, но как ты не понимаешь! Это. Особенное место. Священное. Вальгалла. Рай. Называй как хочешь. Туда нельзя совать член.

— Будь я помоложе, я спросил бы, почему ты не хочешь распахнуть двери в свою Вальгаллу, но сейчас я просто скажу: Эрик, это ненормально. 

— Это нормально.

— Такая фиксация на анальной девственности — это ненормально.

— Кто-то что-то сказал про анальную девственность? — раздалось из кухни. 

— У меня нет никакой фиксации! Это у тебя фиксация. Ты так хочешь туда попасть, как будто там Святой Грааль. 

— Я так хочу туда попасть, потому что я хочу от наших отношений большего, Эрик. А как я могу ждать большего, когда ты не считаешь меня равным даже в такой мелочи.

— Это. не. мелочь.

— Эрик, что такое? — выражение лица Чарльза смягчилось. — Ты мне о чем-то не рассказал? У тебя был плохой опыт в прошлом? Обещаю быть нежным и доставить тебе удовольствие. 

Эрик очень злился — на себя и на Чарльза — за то, что не может объяснить такую простую вещь, за то, что, когда надо, Чарльз не может воспользоваться своей хваленой телепатией. 

— Понимаешь, — он собрал остатки красноречия, — просто каждому предназначено природой свое. Это как Великая цепь бытия — каждый на своем месте. Кто-то сверху, кто-то снизу.

— И почему, позволь спросить, снизу должен быть я?

— Потому что посмотри на себя. На свои голубые глаза, белую кожу, кудри. Посмотри на свою фигуру, в конце концов! И посмотри на меня. Что тут может быть не ясно?

Чарльз встал из-за стола и скептически осмотрел себя в отражении чайника из нержавеющей стали. 

— Не знаю, что видишь ты, Эрик, но я вижу мужчину. Не модельной внешности, положим, но мужчину. 

Эрик прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Вчера ночью мне казалось, что все перечисленное тебе нравится.

— Мне и нравится. Когда ты снизу. 

Чарльз смерил его долгим подозрительным взглядом. 

Эрик сделал вид, что ничего не замечает, и сурово уставился в стену. 

*** 

— Потрудишься объяснить мне, что это?

Прошел ровно месяц с тех пор, как Чарльз поставил Эрику ультиматум — или внятное объяснение или анус. Ни того ни другого — на продолжение отношений можно не рассчитывать. 

Когда Эрик понял, что оправдания бесполезны, он даже встал перед Чарльзом на колени — попросил сменить гнев на милость и не подвергать его такому унижению. Чарльз только покачал головой. 

Сейчас Чарльз, спустившись в бункер, чтобы приготовить ребятам место для занятий, обнаружил там Эрика, в ритуальной позе стоящего перед гигантским металлическим предметом. 

— Эрик, это то, что я думаю?

— Тс, не мешай. 

Эрик сложил руки в подобии молитвенного жеста и слегка склонился перед объектом поклонения. Его губы шевелились.

Чарльз наблюдал за ним около минуты, а потом решительно встал между Эриком и предметом.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты объяснил мне, что происходит в моем доме. Что это за святилище?

— Ты же сам знаешь, что, — щеки Эрика покрылись румянцем.

Чарльз обернулся и потрогал край железного ануса. Он был округлой формы, как старинный садовый пруд, и по размерам тоже приближался к нему. Сходство дополняло отверстие в центре — изящно выполненное, с реалистично сморщенной кожей поверх окружавших его мышц. 

— И зачем это?

— А что мне еще делать, если ты принуждаешь меня к пассивной роли? Только скорбеть по чести, которую я скоро потеряю, и достойно ее поминать. 

Чарльз ответил не сразу, серьезно о чем-то размышляя.

— Эрик, дорогой, если для тебя это настолько невыполнимо, то я, конечно, не буду тебя насиловать. Но у меня тоже есть принципы. Поэтому мы обойдемся без любых интеркурсов, будем справляться с помощью рук. Это, по крайней мере, справедливо. Ты согласен?

— Нет! — Эрик побледнел. Он не понимал, как Чарльз может быть таким жестоким и лишать его того, что ему жизненно необходимо. — Я люблю твою задницу, я не смогу без нее жить.

— Тогда что, прежний уговор в силе?

Эрик тоскливо вздохнул и пожал протянутую Чарльзом руку. Значит, все-таки придется пойти на эту жертву. Бездушный Чарльз добился своего.

*** 

Чарльз собирался забрать из ванной свою уже подсохшую рубашку, но кое-что побудило его застыть на месте. Вернее, кое-кто.

Эрик, полностью голый ниже пояса, стоял напротив ростового зеркала и придерживал руками расставленные ягодицы. Извернувшись, чтобы лучше видеть, он с грустным видом рассматривал маленькое темное пространство, поросшее рыжеватыми волосками. 

— Что, переживаешь? — спросил уже привыкший ко всему Чарльз. — Ты уверен, что тебе не нужен психоаналитик? 

— Мне никто не нужен, кроме привычной жизни, которую ты у меня отнял, — мрачно сказал Эрик. Из-за его позы и поворота головы его голос звучал смешно.

— Это не такое уж и большое дело. Мы поставим тебя на колени — лучшая позиция для новичка — подготовим, можно даже отложить само проникновение, — Чарльз кашлянул, — на несколько дней. Трахну тебя пальцами, ты пару раз кончишь, получишь вкус к делу. Потом, когда будешь готов, я, наконец...

— Прекрати! Хватит!

Эрик отпустил ягодицы и зажал уши руками. Он не мог без содрогания выслушивать это святотатство. 

— Ну ладно. Я просто хотел... ввести тебя в курс дела.

— Пожалуйста, не надо ничего никуда вводить. Я и так напряжен. 

Чарльз хмыкнул, забрал рубашку, похлопал Эрика по поникшему плечу и вышел.

*** 

День был назначен за неделю и помечен в календаре крестиком. С каждым часом, приближающем его к дате Икс, Эрик чувствовал все больший упадок духа. Он стал бледным, потерял аппетит и работоспособность и в целом выглядел так болезненно, что это даже заметили ученики.

— Он болен? — спросила Рейвен во время занятий спортом, кивая на печального, недвижимо застывшего на скамейке Эрика.

— Да, душевно.

Пробегавший мимо них Хэнк остановился. 

— Он выглядит совсем плохо. Что с ним?

— Ничего, что можно было бы вылечить таблетками.

— У него есть какие-нибудь другие симптомы? Головные боли, кровь в моче? Рак можно диагностировать на ранних стадиях, если вовремя обратить внимание. 

— Хэнк, спасибо за беспокойство, но у него нет рака. 

— Ты уверен? Многие тоже так думают, а потом...

— С Эриком все в порядке, он просто обеспокоен из-за новых сведений о Шоу. 

Лицо Хэнка изменилось.

— Что-то, что следует знать нам всем? 

Чарльз представил, как рассказывает про анальные страсти всей школе, и фыркнул.

— Нет, ничего серьезного. Круг поисков... сузился. Когда будет известны конкретные факты, я вам скажу.

*** 

Эрик, затаив дыхание, крался по темному коридору. В его руке был чемодан с самым необходимым, в кармане — ключи от машины. Ровно сутки оставались до _дня_ , и Эрик понял, что не может. 

Жизнь обошлась с ним жестоко — концлагерь и смерть матери, пытки и долгие бесцельные поиски Шоу, но ничто не было вполовину так пугающе, как то, на что его желал обречь Чарльз. Нервы Эрика сдали — самым правильным было только уйти. 

Ему не помешали — хотя Эрик был уверен, что Чарльз телепатически чувствовал его передвижения и даже мог прочесть мысли о побеге. Последний дар уважения поверженному достоинству.

— Прощай, дорогой друг, — прошептал Эрик, — прощай навсегда.

В последний раз взглянув на черную, почти не видимую на фоне ночного неба громаду поместья Эрик завел мотор автомобиля. 

Правду говорят, что изгнаннику нигде не найти дома — не стоило и пытаться.

*** 

— Чарльз, иди сюда, быстрее! Ты должен это видеть!

Все сгрудились в гостиной вокруг телевизора и, ловя каждое слово, вслушивались в свежий выпуск новостей. На экране Эрик — тот самый Эрик, которого Чарльз не видел уже несколько месяцев, разворачивал ракеты, направляя их на корабли. На фоне видеозаписи диктор зачитывал текст, из которого становилось ясно, что, хотя часть людей удалось спасти, урон слишком велик, но преступника удалось арестовать. 

Чарльз вздохнул. 

Похоже, Эрик был готов на пожизненное, лишь бы оно оградило его от поползновений в сторону его священного зада.

Что же, Эрик добился своего.


End file.
